World Domination
by Big K Studios
Summary: Cleaning his apartment Kel decides to dust off his old Playstation 2 unknowing there is a wish granting Djinn inside. When the Console Genie is awakened he is teleported to Spira and allowed 3 wishes! Using his 3 wishes he is granted power, clothing and a servant. TO TAKE OVER THE WORLD AND ENSLAVE ALL OF SPIRA! JOIN IN THE FUN, DROP A BIO AND HELP KEL CONQUER YOUR FAVORITE GAME!
1. Prologue

_Alot of us dream of what we'll do if we were ever pulled into the world of our dreams, a game that turns into reality for us. Meeting the people we hold dear in our hearts, the women we adore and men we aspire to be, standing before us, fighting along side us. _

_But what about those who dream of a different fantasy, those who dream of a fantasy where you don't fight along side your love? Those who walk a different path?_

* * *

**Twisted Fantasy X: World Domination**

**Opening FMV: "Leaving Earth" Mass Effect 3 OST**

* * *

A steady azure tide rolls washing on the white shore then retreating back. As the tides began to roll in taking more of the sand back to sea, the camera pans up a little further along the beach spotting a man lying down on his back in a black sneaking suit with a dark tactical vest.

He had coffee colored skin with a black bandanna wrapped around his forehead and a beard that went along his slick jawline.

_That's me, my name is Kelvis, I'm not gonna bore you with a long winded explanation on how I got sucked in through my playstation...hell that's not even how I got here. How I got here wasn't an accident, it was something chose to do. _

_I chose to...leave Earth behind. _

As the tide touches his face, his eyes open , dark determined eyes open. He stands up and looks around as if the sight was familiar.

_When given the choice to go to the fantasy world and live there by a Deity that lives inside your playstation. Very rarely does a hardcore gamer say no..._

The shot pans down from the sky slowly as we see the same man walking along the path under the water fall holding an assault rifle as he begins cocking the rifle and making sure the magazine is firmly strapped in.

_...But you see, enjoying the fantasy, fighting alongside comrades in a totally fulfilling journey to the end of the world. That's not what I came here for. _

The man overlooks Besaid Village as he stands near the traveller's statue, he gives himself a reassuring nod as he leans the gun onto his shoulder and begins the trek down the mountainside.

_...To save people, to go on quests, to raise chocobo or fall in love with a cute black mage girl. That's not what I came here fore. _

The people of Besaid Village were a friendly peaceful bunch of people who made their living off of sewing and crafting clothing. Kids played in the stone road, men carried huge baskets of water and fish while the women and elders weaved and sewed cloths together.

_If I'm not here to do all the cliche things Self Insert people do when they get here, then AM I doing here you ask? _

A frag grenade rolls in through the front gates of the village and it taps the foot of a small 8 year old girl who gazes down at it like a ball. She picks it up with wonder and mystery in her eyes just moments before it explodes and blasts her hands and body to shreds.

As the villagers begin to immediately panic, the camera slowls down in time and people began running in slow motion towards the temple. Strolling in through front gates in slow motion as people fled from him was the man in the tactical sneaking suit.

He wielded an M4 Assault Rifle with a grenade launcher attachment. He shouldered his rifle and began opening fire on the innocent villagers, children, elderly. The bullets ripped through their flesh like hot pellets through sticks of butter.

Men who fought to defend the village dashed out of their homes with hunting spears and swords, the rifle wielding soldier spun with quickness and excellent precision taking out the men with torso and head shots.

Dropping them one by one like dogs.

_What did I come here for? _

As the villagers lay dead in pools and puddles of blood, the man walks through the puddles leaving behind printed red boot markings as he walked into the temple. The scenes change as he appears walking through the Cloister of Trials and into the Chamber of the Fayth.

He attaches C4 to the tribal door and detonates it from a safe distance, with the door blown off he moves into the chamber where he spots Valefore's statue.

The scene fades to black as he begins dropping more grenades and setting charges. And when it returns we see the man walking in his own darkness as the temple burns behind him, crumbling to the ground.

_I came here to dominate this world. To free it from it's misguided illusion of salvation through Summoners sacrificing their lives for an ungrateful public and a shot religion. Tidus was the beacon of hope that brought Spira out of the cycle of death and brought about the Eternal Calm. _

_I will be no such thing, I won't be some beacon of light in the darkness. I won't be some side hero...But I will save this world as he has, just not using his way. I'll save the world through destruction and enslavement. _

_Who am I to impose all of this upon a game world? _

_Nobody really, I was just a normal person just like you living my life from day to day. Until I was brought here by a Deity which manifested itself in my old PS2. After cleaning it, the Deity was released asked if I wanted to reborn into a world different from my own. _

_I obliged. All for this, to fight and take over the world. I know it's twisted...but hey, this is a Twisted Fantasy._

_What about you? Are you willing to serve? Are you willing to take the lives of innocent people for the sake of a greater purpose. Are you willing to destroy monuments and buildings that took man a millennium to raise for justice? Stand with me and you will know salvation, but raise your hand against me and I'll see to it personally that you be grounded into the dirt with the rest of the Yevonite trash!_

**Author's Note: Tired of your same old Final Fantasy X? Anything you want changed? Seymour suffering more? All of the Yevon Temples burned to the ground, the people of the world to fear YOU? Then join the Omega Army TODAY! How to join you ask? It's simple! Just fill out this bio form and send it to the author 'Big K Studios' through PM! **

**Name:  
Age:  
Gender:  
Looks:  
Clothing: **

**Weapon:  
Personality:  
Background: **


	2. The Wind Saga Ep1

**The Wind Saga**

**Episode 001: My Ability**

It was a cool and breezy afternoon on Besaid Island and my Lulu clone and I were hiking up the mountainside. There were birds chirping, soft blue skies...oh and monsters! "AHHHHHHH!" I screamed running diving to the ground as a gigantic Zu fiend flew overhead kawking and roaring.

We've been getting attacked by Fiends all day and Lulu has been a complete sport about it. Like the REAL Lulu, my Lu also knew black magic. **"Fire!" **She casted holding onto her black moogle doll and blasting a fireball from her palm.

The fireball flew like a missile and struck the Zu's right wing causing it to spiral into the side of the rock path then fall over the cliff squawking.

I leaned up off of the ground and looked over the cliff. "Is it dead?"

"Most likely not, but it won't be bothering us with a damaged wing." Lulu said walking up beside me.

"Damn you're awesome lady." I said looking back at her with a big grin.

She bowed her head once. My Lulu had afew distinct differences that seperated her fromt he Real Lulu. For one the color of her eyes, the Real Lulu's eyes were a reddish violet color. My Lulu's eyes were a dark purple, she also had a black tattoo of bat wings above her left boob. Also her moogle doll was black.

Other than those differences she looked like the real Lulu, sounded like her and everything.

We took a quick breather then continued on our way through the mountain path. Along the way talking about afew things. "Master, if you don't mind me asking. What exactly is your plan for conquest? Spira though it may appear primitive is a world that can surprise you. There is the matter of Sin, Yevon's secrets and not to mention those who would triumph over Sin."

I shoved my hands in my pockets and thought about everything she was saying. _The Final Fantasy characters of course, Seymour, Sin, Yevon Army, the Fayth, Summoners...alot to worry about. While planning this thing out, it seems simple enough but I know it's gonna be some shit...even with my new skill. _

"Not to sound harsh, but perhaps you should better learn how to use your ability for more offensive purposes. With a goal like world conquest you'll inevitably have to face some enemies on your own."

"I've been thinking of ways to use it. Check this out." With that I held my hands out had a thought. Immediately after two katanas appeared in my hands. _I don't know the first thing about using swords, I just think katanas look cool. _

Lulu looked baffled. "How did you do that? Your ability is to make things not exist is it not?"

"The ability All Fiction allows me to reject certain aspects in reality and make it nothing." I said with a shrug before making the katanas disappear. "So I decided to use a double negative with my imagination as well."

"Double negative?" She cocked her head to the side.

With that both began walking again towards Besaid Village, we were walking under the waterfall area just afew feet short of where Kimarhi and Tidus had their tag session while I explained to Lulu my powers.

"You see...using my imagination I pictured acouple of swords that didn't exist right?" I started.

"Then you made the fact that they didn't exist nothing. Thus making the swords appear in your hands." Lulu continued.

I grinned. "You learn fast."

"That's amazing, Master." Lulu started.

"Yeah, but the only downside to this all is that I really don't know how to fight. I suck at it." I shrugged. "Never took a boxing, karate or sword wielding class...I just watched anime and played video games."

Lulu sort of frowned. "Well taking lessons in swordsmanship or I could teach you magic..."

"Nah, I'm too stubborn to learn that shit. I'll wing it, we'll be fine right?" I said.

"Master." Lulu rubbed her temples out of frustration.

We made it to the Traveller's Statue out of the Besaid Village. Seeing the village through a television screen was great but seeing it in person was out of this world. "What a lovely sight, that I might had to destroying." I said resting my palms on my hips.

We made our way down to the village where afew villagers approached us to inquire about Lulu. "Lulu? I thought you'd gone with Yuna this morning. I saw you get on the boat." One of the elders said walking up a cane.

We were surrounded by about 5 people, all villagers two of them toddlers. Left with Yuna this morning? So that must mean that the story of this world must have just taken off not too long ago.

Tidus and Yuna are sailing to Kilika right now.

Lulu kept the lie going. "You must have imagined it. We decided that Wakka and Kimarhi be Yuna's sole guardians. Watching her partake on that journey...I just cannot."

She looked to me with a devious smile and nodded back at her, I was a little proud.

"Who is this man?" The female elder looked up at me.

I sort of shrugged and gave her a warm smile. "My name's Kel and well I dunno how to say this but I'll just come out with it. I'm here to destroy this temple and take your land. Hahaha, see how silly that all sounds? But it's so true."

There were two villagers, men without shirts with tribal tattoos on their bodies who stepped up. "What did you just say?"

They stepped to me with anger balling their fists up. "Whoa whoa whoa gentleman...please okay? Let's just calm down and DIE for asecond." With that I made two katanas appear, one in each hands and with a quick thrust I stabbed both of the men through their chests.

Blood splattered up onto my face and suit as I smiled watching the men take their last gasps of air.

A woman screamed bloody murder the moment the two hit the ground. Lulu snapped her finger like Mustang from FMA and toasted the woman alive. The two toddlers scampered away while the elder stood there with her cane without a lick of fear in her heart.

"You aren't scared, Mrs Doubtfire?" I asked making another katana appear in my palm and pointing it at her the blade just an inch from her nose.

"The things I've seen in my life. This doesn't shake me. In a world where we're constantly plagued by death and fear...people like you still exist. It's a shame on humanity that trash like you are allowed to live." She said.

I smiled. "Stick around, I'll show you something good."

With that I snapped my fingers to Lulu for her. "Torch the place."

Lulu smiled then nodded, her black moogle doll hopped out of her hands like it was possessed by a ghost. With that it followed her arm movements as she sexily brought her arms above her head then swung them down releasing a multiple of fireballs which dropped from the sky and began destroying the tents and buildings.

People ran out of their tents ablaze, mothers carrying babies dying on fire and trying their best to shield their children but it didn't work. Death and destruction followed.

The old lady stood beside me looking in horror. "Why...LULU! THIS IS YOUR HOME!"

Lulu looked back at the old lady and grinned. "This is not my home. I live only for my Master."

The flames and screams brought out the priests of the Besaid Temple whom dashed out quickly, there were three of them. I could tell the head Priest from the other two whom were simply monks.

"What is going on here?!"

I walked up to the three with my hands in my pockets, I raised an eyebrow then looked back sarcastically at the burning village. "Looks like an old fashion barbaque to me." I shrugged.

"Who are you!? Did you do this?!" One of the priests asked.

"I dunno, lemme think..." I said making two more katanas appear in my palms. With that I stabbed both the lesser priests through their foreheads killing them instantly. "...hmmm yeah, yeah I did."

Blood splattered like paint spray washing up on the High Priest's cheeks and body. "Why!? Who are you?! What are you..."

I don't blame them for being confused, some random stranger walking up to them and killing people randomly and a woman they thought they knew from childhood suddenly betraying them when in reality she's just a clone. Yeah, it's a lot to take in. The Priest was so baffled and confused he simply looked down at the ground with shaking eyes.

I placed a palm on his shoulder. "It's okay." I said with a smile as blood dripped off my chin.

He looked up at me.

"Are you going to kill me? Atleast...allow me a moment to pray." He started.

I shook my head then grabbed his shoulders with both hands and shook him lightly. "That is the very reason why I'm here. Lulu, the elder lady." I ordered. With that my black mage beauty walked the elder lady up to the village temple and we both made them look out over the flaming village and screaming pedestrians whom began to die out one at a time.

"Why!? Why are you showing us this!?" The elder began to break.

"What I'm showing you is the religion of Yevon." I explained. "Destruction, Death, Sorrow...Let's be realistic here. A giant monster rampages your world, it can't be stopped unless you sacrifice one of your own. And it can't all truly end unless the world's stops sinning. That will never happen...the cycle of death will always continue until this world is eventually destroyed."

Lulu stepped up grabbing the Elder lady's hand. "This world is rotting, it's slowly dying and there is nothing WE can do to stop it."

"What is your point?" The elder asked.

Lulu knelled down beside the old lady. "That our savior is here. Yevon and it's religion causes nothing but pain...but our new savior, our new God. Can unmake all that Yevon has destroyed."

With that waved my hand over the air and in the blink of an eye, instantly...everything was back to normal. The people who died in the fire, the people I stabbed, everyone was back and standing in the center of a tower that was no longer on fire or destroyed.

The villagers were looking down at their hands bickering and crying.

"The fire? I felt the flames, I felt my burning flesh, I felt the pain."

"I felt everything!?"

"I was stabbed wasn't I?"

"The fires? They were all out?"

"I...are we?"

The Priest and the Elder looked completely shocked, their eyes were wide and their mouths hung open. "Who...are you?" They both asked looking to me.

"Me? I'm God." I said with a snicker. "Yevon is a false religion bent on bringing this planet to it's knees. Punishing you innocent people for crimes that a generation a millenia ago...committed."

I stepped forward with a speech, the villagers stopped to look up at me. "Yevon takes life, Yevon decieves you and Yevon will never truly save you...Think back, to all the prayer you've ever done. Has any of it been answered? Has Sin ever stopped destroying just because you prayed about it? Have you ever gained wealth or healed the sick through prayer to YEVON?"

The villagers' eyes were widened as if they were stricken by a new revelation. They began to look at eachother and bicker.

I continued. "Has Yevon ever given you life? It was no trick, there was no illusion...you felt the flames on your skin, the pain of your raw nerves being exposed and the untimely and utter fear of death grasp you. All the way up til the end of your life did Yevon do anything for you?!"

The crowd began to shake their heads and bicker louder, balling their fists and narrowing their eyes at me. "No!" They agreed.

"No, Yevon hasn't done jack shit for any of you other than kill off your family. But I can...I brought you back from death and fixed your homes. Rejuvenation. It's what I can promise and something I've done." I said. " I am your God...I am the true God of Spira. Your fucking Messiah baby! And I'm here...to liberate this planet and get rid of Yevon for good. Under my rule...Spira can truly be free!"

"YES!"

They screamed and raised fists to my name. "Fear not death, fear not Sin...only fear me!"

"YES! LORD KEL! LORD KEL!"

"That's it, you got it." I said waving my hands to pump up the crowd like a DJ. The Elder whom was standing with me and the three Priests all dropped to their knees before me.

Lulu and I both came together and smiled at one another. "You've done it. The first step to conquest has been taken."

I nodded. "Yeah, to be honest I didn't even know if I could bring people back from the dead. I just winged it. Oh well..."

Lulu sighed out of frustration again. "Master, I swear..."

I spoke seriously with her for a moment as I walked past her. "Not everyone will be so accepting and gullible. There are die hard fans of Yevon who'll fight for their lies even if they aren't justified."

Lulu nodded. "And those are the ones we must watch out for."

"Exactly." I said slapping a column on the temple and in an instant the temple disappeared.

**Author's Note: Becoming a God is tough work, but Kel has gotten off to a good start but how long will this winning spree continue? **


	3. I'm quitting Fanfiction

**That's right, the title of this chapter is true. **

**I'm actually going to quit writing Fanfiction. I know I swore I would do this before and ended up coming back but that was because I quit behind stupid reasons like believing that I was too old (I'm 24) to write fanfiction. **

**And decided it was for kids and tried to quit when I didn't want to. It ended terribly with me returning. **

**But this time it's different, I believe I've moved on from all of this. I have no inspiration or drive to continue writing fanfiction. I tried, I really tried but I can't come up with anything and it's not writer's block. With writer's block, atleast I still have to WILL to write. I just can't think of anything. **

**In this not only can't I think of anything, I don't want to think of anything to write. I think this is really the end for me with Fanfiction. **

**That's not to say I want to stop writing at all, I've been writing fictionpress lately and I'm nearly at chapter 50 with my current work: Sword Mage Kel. I have freedom with fictionpress and it's more of a challenge to create my own worlds and characters versus a world that already exists. **

**Not only do I enjoy it ALOT MORE. I've had offers and even sold the rights to a few of my works. I'm discussing putting my manga SMK on Amazon(once I've cleaned it up. They want it but I have too many grammar errors in it for them to take it now.). There is a lot of opportunities with Fictionpress that come along that fanfiction never could provide. (Seriously I've gotten a good amount of money out of this and I'm considering making this a career once I get the proper training and lessons to be a real author.) **

**I'm sorry if you're taking this news pretty bad. **

**If you have no desire to read my fictionpress work, that's fine. **

**But this is a decision I'm sticking with. Fanfiction was good to me, I know I dropped alot of stories but I've also finished ALOT of great ones too. **

**If you are a fan of my work, this doesn't have to be the end. I will still create OC and bio-sheet stories and I will still create those funny, 'out of this world' fics that we all know and love. **

**(I am currently drawing up multiple fics that you guys can create bios to. One I'm going to recreate is Rival Schools!) **

**So in the end it's not really good bye, I'm just moving down the street kinda. Fictionpress is Fanfiction's sister site. **

**My pen name there is the same as it was here: K Entertainment. **

**Well see you, this is my final post. **


	4. READ THIS - New Author Override

_**Hello, everyone!**_

_**This isn't Kel, sadly.**_

_**Some of you know me, but for those who haven't heard of me, I'm TheUndyingCrystal, one of Kel's fans since last year, when I joined the site.**_

_**Now that Kel has officially retired from , he's left me his old account as a sort of "inheritance".**_

_**Unless you all want otherwise, I have no plans to continue or remove any of his stories, but I do plan on bringing back some of the older stories he removed, since there are a couple that he removed due to no longer having an interest in continuing them.**_

_**If there are any bits and pieces of old business you want taken care of with Kel's old account, such as bios and story ideas, message this account or mine so that I can take care of it.**_

_**I am also planning a sort of "memorial service" story, in which I will list off any and all fellow authors who have contributed to his stories and such (ya gotta let me know first, I'm too busy to look for every single person manually).**_

_**So let me know if you're interested in having a spot there, and I'll take care of it.**_

_**Hope to hear from y'all soon!**_


	5. Requests and Notes for Memorial

_**Alright, I've gotten things worked out.**_

_**While I work on attempting to get the stories Kel removed back, I want all of you to PM me, on this account or mine, if you want to be part of the memorial.**_

_**I can't get on as much to check reviews as I can PMs, so try to PM here rather than put anything important on the reviews, okay?**_

_**If you've already reviewed with your interest, please send me a PM to remind me.**_

_**It's a lot easier to remember everyone if I can easily access.**_

_**Label all related PMs in a recognizable form, so I can gather all of that up, 'kay?**_

_**Hope to hear from y'all soon.**_


	6. Don't Worry, I'm Not Ignoring All of You

_**Don't worry, guys, I haven't forgotten you.**_

_**I'm waiting until Sunday to begin posting the memorial, so everyone has a chance to read the update and send me a PM.**_

_**Meanwhile, I regret to inform all of you that the stories Kel removed are gone for good. He apparently donated the computer containing those stories to another, so they're gone.**_

_**The memorial's still going up, don't worry about that.**_

_**Hope to hear from you all soon.**_


	7. File Corruption Notice

_**Sorry, guys.**_

_**I know I promised the memorial today, but things have been really screwy here.**_

_**The entire file got corrupted, so I'll have to rewrite it.**_

_**I expect I'll be able to post it, assuming no more problems arise, on Wednesday or Thursday.**_

_**Sorry!**_

_**:(**_


	8. HEY IT'S KEL HUHUHUH!

**HOLA, AMIGOS!**

**It's me Kel! **

**Nice to see you all again! **

**Okay let's get down to the niddy griddy, as I understand Crystal is trying to get a memorial service off the ground but she's having abit of trouble. (Filling my shoes is tough)That and she has alot of personal business going on I assume. In her stead I'll write my own memorial service to relieve the stress. Before you get too excited, NO this is not me coming back to fanfiction. (I'm having a great time over there in fictionpress by the way.) **

**It's just that, I kinda quit half hazardly and I decided to end my career in fanfiction writing with one final CRAZY ASS, IMAGINATION FUELED JOY RIDE! A kind of FINAL fic to end this thing once and for all...if you would. **

**So temporarily, I'll take back Big K Studios. Put my manga productions in K Entertainment JUMP (My fictionpress account) on hiatus then complete this mamma jamma. **

**WHAT SAY YOU MY COMPANY?! YES? OF COURSE WHY WOULD YOU SAY NO?! INFACT IF YOU SAID NO...GET OUT! GET OUT RIGHT NOW! YES, TAKE THE CHAIR JUST GO!**

**Bare with me I just came up with this acouple of seconds ago, but for my final fic. It's going to be in the Final Fantasy 12 world, think about World Domination, Clan INFAMOUS and RIVAL SCHOOLS wrapped into ONE! Maybe not all of that, it'll be a fic about a clan who goes on adventures and it'll be run by me of course. **

**You create your own character, you create a quest you'd like that character to go on and we'll fulfill that quest! It'll be a clan for those who LOVE ADVENTURE!**

**It's always been my dream to go to a final fantasy world and just go on RANDOM fucking adventures with friends. Finally after years of trying to capture that emotion and dream into the form of writing I'll fulfill it with my final fic...weird right? Took til the very end for me to actually get the right idea to capture that dream?**

**Anyway Bunny, Pixpixie, Lucas, Griffin, Hikariangel, Lecter, Dez, AWESOME AUSSIE...you guys will be in the fic as yourselves from the No More Self Inserts series. Buuuuuuut I still require you all to make bios.**

**OKAY LET'S DO THIS!...Tomorrow...I have to go to work. **


End file.
